


Familiar

by lamaisonchanel



Category: Another - Ayatsuji Yukito
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 17:58:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15152576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamaisonchanel/pseuds/lamaisonchanel
Summary: The last thoughts of Izumi Azakawa before her death.





	Familiar

**Author's Note:**

> I've recently watched Another (the anime) and was inspired to write this! To be honest Izumi didn't impress me as much during my first viewing of the Anime but I've grown to like her during my second viewing. I also liked her backstory with Kouichi and they definitely have potential, romantic wise. If you have any comments and all that stuff comment and if you like it you can leave a kudos!

 

**_A year and a half ago_ **

 

Hot tears fall from Izumi's face. The death of her brother took a heavy toll on her. She can't even bring herself to go to the wake, it was too much for her. She went outside and made her way all the way to the town's riverbank. She needed to get away from her home, where no one can see her crying. Izumi Akazawa was tough and strong willed, that's what people always told her. She knew her brother had problems but she didn't know to what extent, then they found the body. Izumi tried her best to mask her tears from the people she's passing by but there's no use. She reaches the riverbank and tries to calm herself but the tears continue to fall. 

 

> "Stupid brother!"She exclaims, annoyed and hurt. 

 

She kicks an empty can of soda as she says this. it flies through the air and it makes a  _"thunk"_ sound. What she wasn't supposed to hear was the small  _"ouch"_ that followed it.

 

> "Sorry! Are you alright?!" Izumi shouts, flushed. 
> 
>  

It came from a boy. Embarrassed she runs down the grassy slope of the riverbank but she tips over, falling face first into the ground.  _Now_ , she's embarrassed. She wanted to hide her face. The boy could have easily heard her crying and what's worse, she had already hit him with a soda can and landed face first into the ground trying to apologize. What if the boy is near her place? She would cross path's with him everyday and be reminded of this embarrassing moment. 

 

> "Are you alright?" She hears the boy say. 

 

She looks up and realized that the boy might not be from the town at all. He had a city boy look to him, and as far as the uniform he was wearing, it wasn't a school in Yomiyama. He had a gentle smile on his face and kind eyes. He offers his hand. Izumi didn't know why she hesitated, or stared at him a little too long. Nonetheless she takes his hand, there's a certain warmth to the boy's hand. For whatever reason, Izumi knew she won't forget about this boy's hand. He helps her up and Izumi stands, brushing herself off. She can barely notice the small pain in her ankles. 

 

> "You're not from Yomi North." She states, the only thing she could say to the boy. He smiles sweetly and shakes his head. 

 

> "No, I'm from Tokyo. Are you hurt?" He asks, concerned. 

 

> "I'm alright." Izumi says, smiling sadly. "Someone I care about just died" She continues. His expression turns a little bit sad, empathizing with her. 

 

> "I see. I guess that make's both of us." 

 

**_You're supposed to say you remember...._ **

 

Izumi can feel the sharp glass piercing through different parts of her body. The pain was intense but she couldn't bring herself to scream or yell, she knew her time was close. She's also seemingly not aware of anything, as she didn't here the shocked gasps of Misaki and Kouichi.  Izumi can only hear the roar of the fire. Kouichi comes into view, right in front of her. He carefully takes out the shards of glass, as he did blood flowed out it. It was no use trying to save her. All they could do now was watch Izumi die. Kouichi takes her hand gently, almost the same way he did a year and a half ago. He gently places izumi on the ground, holding unto her. She musters all her strength to speak to Kouichi. It's a loss cost to try to bring it up, but maybe this time, he will remember. 

 

> "A year and a half ago, I hit you with an empty soda can.....do you remember?"

 

Izumi looks at Kouichi, not leaving his eyes. Izumi clings to the hope that just maybe, he'll remember so that she could be at peace with herself. That all those dreams made sense, and the touch of his hand made sense. Kouichi only shakes his head. Izumi was annoyed, but she tried. She never knew that she'll grow to like Kouichi this much. It's sad that this is how things were going to turn out for them. She prays to whatever being there is beyond that maybe in another life, things are a little better. There's no Calamity this year and that everyone got along, and that thing were much different for her and Kouichi. 

 

> "Goodness, you're the worst." She says to Kouichi, annoyed. "You're supposed to say you remember, even if you don't."
> 
>  

She can feel her eyelids getting heavy. There was no longer any worrying about counter-measures, or what's the next step to prevent the calamity. Peace. She was glad that someone was here, that Kouichi was by her side. She finally closes she eyes, her body going limp. 

 

**_End_ **

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
